


Connecting Happiness

by RT_Dee



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Dee/pseuds/RT_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Roth sees Texas and Dutch arguing, their little robot buddy tries to make them happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to post this up on motorkink as a prompt. However, since I don’t have the best of luck when I post prompts there, and because even if I did try, I wasn’t quite sure how to explain this kind of thing for someone to write it, I thought I’d try the bad idea of actually writing it myself… This is what you’re left with…
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Bad-computer-jokes-that-would-be-outdated-in-this-universe, ahead…

It was starting again… Roth could see it.

“Why are you here?” Dutch was very mad.

“I needed to talk to you and Mike said you were here!” Texas was very mad too.

Dutch had gone to the special place he went when he needed to be by himself. Texas had shown up and they started to get angry at each other again. This was not good.

“When I’m over here, you’re not. We talked about this!” Dutch yelled.

“You’re always over here! It’s like you come here to get away from Texas!” The other human yelled back.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t so obnoxious, I wouldn’t have to!” Dutch responded once more.

They were always fighting, but lately it had been much worse somehow. It made the emotive software that Dutch installed inside of Roth open the ”sad.exe ” program. This was not good at all. Maybe Roth could help… Maybe he could make them really happy and then they wouldn’t be mad at each other anymore! But what made them _happy_?

Then, Roth had a great idea.

Sometimes when Dutch was in his room Roth would peek in on him doing a “special ritual”. At certain times, Roth would see Dutch put various objects inside his secret opening. If Dutch put the object in far enough, he would make really happy sounds. Roth concluded that there must have been a special button inside of Dutch’s opening. Roth would also peek on Texas while he was performing the same ritual and he seemed to have a “special button” as well. Roth noticed that if both Dutch and Texas got **really** happy while doing this ritual, their bodies produced an unknown white substance. Humans were so odd!

Roth’s objective was clear. He would perform the special ritual on Dutch and Texas to make them happy and they would become good friends again!

_-Objective Initiated-_

Roth had to shift into his “battle mode” to make his cybernetic limbs grow and multiply. He was going to need them to perform the ritual. The sound of Roth switching into battle mode alerted both Dutch and Texas, and they ceased arguing for the moment.

“Roth, buddy, what are you doing?” Dutch inquired. “ _Roth?!_ ”

Roth used his now large tentacle like appendages to grab Texas and Dutch, lifting them both up forcefully into the air.

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with your robot?!” Texas shouted out, trying to break free.

“I-I don’t know!” Dutch shouted back, then looked towards Roth. “Roth, stop! Put us down, now!”

Roth wanted to comply, but his current objective overrode Dutch’s command. The objective **would** be completed.

_-Command Override-_

Now, what did Dutch do first when he made himself happy? Yes, removed his clothing! Roth used his appendages to rip all of the clothing from Dutch and Texas’s bodies. Both humans were not pleased with this action. Then, a lubricating type liquid started to protrude from the veins of Roth’s appendages to make entry into the humans’ secret entrances easier. Roth decided to enter Dutch first.

“Oh god _, no, no, no!_ **Stop**!” Dutch didn’t sound very happy… Roth would fix that.

_-Command Override-_

After searching for a moment, Roth located the special button inside of Dutch and pressed down on it hard.

“Fuck!” The taller human yelled. “Roth, stop! Hng…”

A few minutes passed, and Dutch’s yelling slowly turned into happy sounds… This was good. Roth then started to enter Texas. The smaller human was resisting Roth’s actions noticeably less than Dutch.

“Ahh… This is so wrong…” Texas said softly.

The humans were starting make really happy sounds, but they weren’t producing the white substance yet… They needed to be _happier_. Other than pressing their special buttons, what else did Texas and Dutch do during the ritual? Oh yes, they simulated their connector cords with their hands… It was where the white substance was generated from. Roth wrapped his extra appendages around Texas and Dutch’s connectors, starting with a slow, steady pace, then moving progressively faster in time with his thrusts inside the humans’ openings.

“Dutch, Dutch, _yes_ …” Texas kept saying the other human’s name as Roth performed the ritual on him. Was this a good sign? Roth moved faster. “Dutch, Dutch, _DUTCH_!” Texas then said the taller human’s name very loudly before the white substance erupted from his connector.

While Texas pushed himself against Roth’s appendages, Dutch was noticeably resisting against them. So, Roth pressed on the taller human’s button _harder_. “Ah… I’m gonna—Ahh!” Soon after, Dutch cried out before he released the white substance from his connector as well. This was good.

However…

The white substance the humans produced was a fair amount, but Roth had seen them produce more. Which meant they weren’t happy _enough_ … Roth needed to do more, but what?

Wait…

Roth had another idea! Sometimes he saw Mike connect himself to Chuck and when they became really happy they produced a lot of the white substance. So, maybe if he connected Dutch to _Texas_ … Using his extra appendages, Roth lifted Texas higher and moved his legs apart so he could connect him to Dutch.

“What are you— Roth no! **Stop**!” The taller human seemed to notice what Roth was going to do next, as he tried to commutate with him again.

_-Command Override-_

Roth pushed Dutch’s connecter cable deep into Texas’s opening to make sure it made contact with his special button. Roth decided that Dutch was fully connected with Texas when the smaller human made a sharp, piercing noise. It was much louder and hasher than the ones he had made before. Texas’s head then tilted back, and he ceased movement. Oh no! Did he unexpectedly shut down?

Dutch also noticed Texas’s odd behavior and tried to communicate with him. “Texas! Texas, are you okay? Please say something!”

After a moment, Texas moved his head forward to look at Dutch. There was an odd clear film over Texas’s eyes and he looked different in a way that Roth could not comprehend.

“Fuck me, Dutch”, Texas commanded.

Roth had heard Chuck express a similar command to Mike during their connections, so he concluded that “fuck” was an alternate meaning for “connection”.

“ _Texas_ … do you even know what you’re saying?” Dutch inquired.

“Yes, I want it… I’ve always wanted…” Texas leaned up and wrapped his arms around Dutch’s neck.

“Texas…” The taller human still sounded unsure.

“Please, Dutch… _Please fuck me_!” Texas then pressed his mouth up against the taller human’s, thrusting his tongue deep inside. Roth had learned earlier that this was a sign of affection. This was good.

After a moment, Roth noticed that Dutch had finally stopped resisting against his appendages and started forcefully ramming his connector inside of Texas. The smaller human was obviously pleased with this action.

“You like that?” Dutch asked for confirmation anyway.

“Yes….! More! Fuck me more!” Texas responded.

Roth, not sure if Texas had requested the action of him or Dutch, moved forward with the command as it coincided with his current objective. Roth minimized his appendages so he could insert them into Texas’s opening along with Dutch’s connector to hit the button deep inside.

“Y-You’re so deep inside of me! Ahh!” Texas cried out at the additional pressure on his button. Saliva was protruding from the side of his mouth, while his eyes rolled back up inside his head, his breathing becoming more erratic. Roth knew that Texas was close to becoming _really_ happy. Wanting to make sure Dutch was extra happy too, Roth maximized the size of the additional appendages inside the taller human’s opening. Dutch let out deep, happy sound.

“R-Roth… Don’t stop… M-more…” Dutch said pressing back further against Roth’s appendages.

Eventually, the two humans ceased movement and looked towards each other for a long period of time.

“Texas…” The taller human said the smaller human’s name.

“Dutch…” Then the smaller human said the taller human’s name.

Though Roth did not understand the reason behind their actions, he knew that it was good when both humans connected their mouths again soon after and made happy muffled sounds as they did it. It seemed that liked each other again.

Yay! Roth’s plan had worked! So, now it was time for it to complete the final part of his objective. Roth began moving all of his appendages inserted into the humans’ openings at super speed, _slamming_ into their buttons. Quickly after, Dutch and Texas made the _happiest_ and _loudest_ collective sound before ceasing movement completely.

Both humans seemed to have shut down after they released more of the white substance, as they had produced _a lot_ of it this time. Roth thought that they must have needed to recharge, so he removed his appendages from their bodies then placed them down gently down on the floor, against the studio wall. He wrapped a blanket around Texas and Dutch’s unclothed forms, as they leaned quietly beside each other. Roth looked at both humans for a moment, before leaving to busy himself with other tasks.

_**-Objective Complete-**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I don’t know if this is the best thing I’ve written or the worst, but I do know that it’s the dirtiest. So… good? Since I still sort of have a block for drawing super naughty things, writing this seemed like the next best option. 
> 
> I am just the worst…
> 
> Also, Since I ended this kind of abruptly, I was thinking of a possible continuation. This will probably never happen, but the plot I was thinking of was that Dutch and Texas would have some serious mental scarring from the incident and would have to try to come to terms with everything that happened to them, as well as try to figure what to do about Roth….
> 
> Idk, thoughts? Thanks for reading!


End file.
